1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers generally to floor display stands made from carton, corrugated paper or similar material, comprising a supporting portion of parallelepiped shape and a tray portion supported thereon, e.g., a box, container or similar structure; the supporting portion and tray portion are connected to each other, e.g., by; bonding. The supporting portion is provided with a vertical inwardly foldable center fold line on each of two opposite side walls; and the supporting portion is foldable around the container in its collapsed condition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Display stands of this type as disclosed in DE-OS No. 29 02 573 provide a fold line at an equal distance between two fold lines, and the longitudinal edges of the supporting portion are provided between the two outer fold lines with material cut-out in diamond shape, the tips of which are situated on the three fold lines. The wall portions provided between the outer fold lines form inwardly folded horizontal flanges. The bottom of the tray is connected to the supporting portion by means of a glue flap provided at the upper restriction of the rear wall of the supporting portion. According to a further embodiment of said DE-OS No. 29 02 573, in addition to the glue flap at the rear wall of the supporting portion, an additional glue flap is provided at the front wall of the supporting portion which bonds the supporting portion to the bottom of the tray. In order to allow the supporting portion to fold around the container it is necessar-y to separate the part of the wall of the supporting portion joining the front glue flap by means of two cutting lines from the adjacent walls extending to a fold line of this wall, which line extends in transverse direction. In the folded condition, the lateral walls of the supporting portion are folded outwardly so that a rather large space is required to store or transport this article. Erecting a display stand of this type is rather complicated and is to be simplified by means of a rubber string which is arranged around the central fold line of the supporting portion. Because erecting such display stands usually is made with filled trays it is necessary for erecting a stand that one person holds the tray and another person erects the supporting portion. Furthermore, the production of this known type of display stand is rather expensive.
It is an object of this invention to develop display stands of the above type in such a manner that structure and production are as simple as possible, that they can be transported in their folded condition with minimum space requirement, and that their erection in situ also with filled trays can be made by a single person without any problems.